Cody's Fate
by EpikBecky
Summary: In an alternate timeline where Swi lived instead of Brightheart, resulting in Whitewing, Dovewing and Ivypool never being born, Firestar's niece Cody is the third cat in the prophecy. Now, the kittypet must leave her old life behind, discover her power, and maybe even help save the Clans. Various small things have changed in this AU- have fun finding out what!
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER**

FIRESTAR—ginger tom with green eyes

 **DEPUTY**

BRAMBLECLAW—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **MEDIGINE CAT**

JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

 **WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

DUSTPELT—dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

BRACKENFUR—golden-brown tabby tom

SORRELTAIL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber

eyes

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

SWIFTLIGHT—heavily scarred, skinny black-and-white tom with one amber eye and a ravaged face

APPRENTICE, BRIARPAW

THORNCLAW—golden-brown tabby tom

SQUIRRELFLIGHT—short dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes,

former medicine cat

SPIDERLEG—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL—small gray-and-white she-cat

APPRENTICE, BLOSSOMPAW

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

APPRENTICE, BUMBLEPAW

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom

FOXLEAP—reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD—white she-cat

TOADSTEP—black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

 **APPRENTICES**

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

BRIARRAW—dark brown she-cat with blue eys

BLOSSOMPAW—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

BUMBLEPAW—very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **QUEENS**

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

FERNCLOUD—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with

green eyes

DAISY—cream, long-furred she-at

POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Molekit (cream-and-brown tom) and Cherrykit (ginger she-cat)

 **ELDERS**

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

LONGTAIL—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired

early due to failing sight

MOUSEFUR—small dusky brown she-cat

PURDY—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER**

BLACKSTAR—large white tom with huge jet black paws

 **DEPUTY**

RUSSETFUR—dark ginger she-cat

 **MEDICINE CAT**

LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE, FLAMETAIL (ginger tom)

 **WARRIORS**

OAKFUR—small brown tom

APPRENTICE, FERRETPAW (cream-and-gray tom)

ROWANCLAW—ginger she-cat

SMOKEFOOT—black tom

TOADFOOT—dark brown tom

APPLEFUR—mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST—black-and-white tom

RATSCAR—brown tom with long scar across his back

APPRENTICE, PINEPAW (black she-cat)

SNOWBIRD—pure-white she-cat

TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, STARLINGPAW (ginger tom)

OLIVENOSE—tortoiseshell she-cat

OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT—gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom

REDWILLOW—mottled brown-and-ginger tom

TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat

 **QUEENS**

KINKFUR—tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all

angles

IVYTAIL—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

 **ELDERS**

CEDARHEART—dark gray tom

TALLPOPPY—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

SNAKETAIL—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER**

ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

 **DEPUTY**

ASHFOOT—gray she-cat

 **MEDICINECAT**

KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom

 **WARRIORS**

CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

OWLWHISKER—light brown tabby torn

APPRENTICE, WHISKERPAW (light brown tom)

WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom with amber eyes

ANTPELT—brown tomwith one black ear

EMBERFOOT—gray tomwith two dark paws

HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FURZEPAW (gray-and-white she-cat)

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE,

BOULDERPAW (large pale gray tom)

SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

SUNSTRIKE—tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on

her forehead

 **ELDERS**

WEBFOOT—dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR—tabby tom

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER**

LEOPARDSTAR—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **DEPUTY**

MISTYFOOT—gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**

MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE(gray tabby she-cat)

 **WARRIORS**

REEDWHISKER—black torn

APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW (dark brown tabby tom)

RIPPLETAIL—dark gray tabby tom

GRAYMIST—pale gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, TROUTPAW (pale gray tabby she-cat)

MINTFUR—light gray tabby tom

ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, MOSSYPAW (brown-and-white she-cat)

PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom

APPRENTICE, RUSHPAW (light brown tabby tom)

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

ROBINWING—tortoiseshell-and-white tom

BEETLEWHISKER—brown-and-white tabby tom

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

GRASSPELT—light brown tom

 **QUEENS**

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat

MOSSPELT—tortoiseshellshe-cat with blue eyes

 **ELDERS**

BLACKCLAW—smoky black tom

VOLETOOTH—small brown tabby tom

DAWNFLOWER—pale gray she-cat

DAPPLENOSE—mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL—ginger-and-white tom

 **CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

SMOKY—muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn

at the horseplace

FLOSS—small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

CODY—brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

MOONSONG—black-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

PIDGE—pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

ONYX—black-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Clouds, heavy with rain, covered the sky that night, and the unnerving noise of various workfolk monsters rumbled and screeched in the distance, as ominous as ever. All the same, the young housecat was determined to make her way back home, and strode through the trees with feigned confidence.

Suddenly, she picked up the scent of a cat heading her way, and dove into a patch of bracken, shielding herself with the brittle fronds. But as the cat grew closer, she relaxed, recognizing the lithe and slender body coming toward her.

"Leafpaw!" She called. The other cat turned and spotted her, blinking in surprise.

"Cody? What are you doing out here?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Cody scraped at the ground with her paw, not sure how to break the news to her new friend.

Leafpaw stared at her. "What?"

"I'm leaving," Cody mewed simply, deciding to attempt to be blunt. "I'm going home."

Leafpaw looked as if she were about to protest, but then seemed to swallow it back, and stepped forward to touch her nose to Cody's ear-tip.

"This is no life for me, all this death and blood and uncertainty," Cody went on. "I am happy with my housefolk, and they'll be missing me. I never meant to stay this long, but Birchkit needed me and I began to—"

"You began to enjoy the _freedom_ ," Leafpaw interrupted, suddenly looking determined.

 _She wants me to stay…_ "I guess I did," Cody admitted. "But today I saw just how fragile your freedom is. You have to fight for _everything_ —for your food, even somewhere to shelter." She shook her head apologetically. "I like to know where I will be sleeping every night, and that there will always be food when my belly grows empty. And I _like_ my housefolk. Not all Twolegs are as bad as the ones destroying your home." However, even as she spoke, Cody felt a pang in her heart, as if it were tearing herself in two. Part of her desperately wanted to stay here, but who would she be to burden the Clan cats with another mouth to feed? And how would her housefolk manage without her? In a strange way, she knew they loved her, almost as if she were their own kit. It would break their hearts if she left.

"Would you like me to show you the way through the forest?" Leafpaw offered. "Firestar promised you an escort."

Cody shook her head, pushing back the urge to accept her offer. If she spent any more time with these cats, the urge to stay would overwhelm her. "The woods seem quiet enough," she mewed. "There won't be any monsters about at night. Anyway, you'll need to rest for your journey." She glanced back toward Sunningrocks. "Thank Firestar for me."

Leafpaw pressed her nose sadly against Cody's cheek, who closed her eyes and sighed. Then she straightened up. "I've said good-bye to Birchkit. Ferncloud is eating properly again, and he'll be fine with her now." She tried not to think of how heartbroken Birchkit had been when she'd announced her departure. " _But who will I play with when you're gone?",_ he'd wailed. Cody had assured him that he'd find plenty of other cats to play with in her absence, but was unable to believe herself. In times like this, no cat would be able to spare time to play with a kit.

"Thanks for taking care of me when we were in the Twoleg nest," Leafpaw whispered. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. And I'll keep an eye out for Graystripe," Cody promised, remembering the Clan cat that the workfolk had taken. "If I see him, I'll tell him where you've gone and that his Clan is waiting for him."

She leaned forward and drew her tongue over Leafpaw's ear tenderly "Bye, Leafpaw," She murmured. "Good luck."

"Good-bye, Cody."

Cody dipped her head quickly to her friend, and with that, turned and bounded away towards the town, her heart aching. By the time she dared to look back, Leafpaw was gone, and Cody continued on her way home.

 _Many moons later_

" _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."_

"I don't understand!" Firestar shouted back at the old gray cat, his mind spinning. "I've found two of the cats, but there is no third! There _can't_ be!" He began to pace, stress clouding his mind. "Lionblaze and Jayfeather both possess extraordinary abilities, but I've been observing Hollyleaf for moons and she doesn't seem to hold any power!" His pacing quickened. "And it's not Leafpool, Squirrelflight or Cloudtail…I have no other kin in the Clan!"

"You of all cats should know, Firestar," The old cat replied stiffly. "That it is not just Clanborn cats who can possess a great destiny."

Firestar stopped pacing and stared at him. "What are you saying?" He asked. "that I should look outside my Clan? That's ridiculous! The only kin I have outside the Clan live all the way back near the old forest. You can't possibly be telling me that one of the cats who may save the Clans lives so far from us!"

The old cat said nothing, and simply blinked slowly with pale blue eyes. Then he seemed to fade away into a wisp of air, leaving Firestar alone in his bewilderment.

The red cat woke with a start, frustration swamping him. If the third cat of the prophecy really did live all the way back in the old forest, what was he supposed to do? Send a patrol on a long journey to question every cat they found there? It would take moons, and Firestar wasn't sure the Clans had that much time.

The sound of a cat desperately climbing up to the den caught Firestar's attention, and he looked up to see Leafpool burst into the den, her eyes wide.

"Firestar!" She gasped.

The leader scrambled to his paws and hurried up to her. "Have you had a vision?"

"I dreamt last night. I saw Cody." The pale tabby informed him.

Firestar blinked in surprise. "The kittypet who helped us when the Twolegs were tearing down the forest?"

Leafpool nodded and fixed him with an intense amber gaze. "I think she's the cat you've been looking for. The third cat in the prophecy."


End file.
